The Elementalist
by Ria Dalrado
Summary: Clea has no friends and no family left. She has developed these strange powers in the explosion that killed her only family, and she is now haunted by secrets her father kept. However, in Gotham city, she meets Robin and he introduces her to the team. Will Clea be able to control her new powers, discover what really happened in the explosion, and gain a new family?
1. Waking up

Prologue-

"_Hi Dad! how are you?" 14yr old Clea asked her father. smiling, as she walked into his office. Where he was currently reading through papers and reports._

"_I'm fine honey." Dr. Keller said trying to hide the fact that he was actually very tired from his daughter. _

_Mr. Jack Keller was middle aged with brown hair and brown eyes. he worked in Star city as a scientist._

_Clea saw right through her fathers charade. "No your not. You were up all night working again, weren't you?" She reprimanded teasingly._

_You can see right through me." said her dad, smiling. "I've almost made a major break-through in the elements experiment and I want to see it through. Do you want to come down and help me in the lab?"_

"_Sure!" Said Clea excitedly. She loved working with her father. _

_Clea and her dad walked together down to her fathers lab. Opened the door and walked into the lab. It smelled of various chemicals and cleaners. Clea loved it. Especially since she got to spend time with her dad there._

"_Where do we start dad?" Clea asked, closing the door behind her and wondering what her father was working on today. _

"_Well, First we'll..." Her father cut of suddenly, a concerned look coming over his face._

"_What is it dad?" Clea asked confused. _

"_We need to get out of here." said her dad grabbing a hold of Mia and turning to go out the door they had just came through. The door didn't budge. _

"_What?" Clea asked confused even more. "I didn't lock it."_

"_Come on." said her father, practically dragging her across the lab and smashing some test tubes in his hurry to get to the door across the room._

_Clea was starting to get scared now. Her father never acted like this, like he was afraid. They reached the other door only to find out that it was locked too. Dr. Keller cursed under his breath, rattling the doorknob._

"_Dad, whats going on?" Clea asked frightened._

"_Just calm down honey everything is going to be okay." her dad said, trying to comfort her while pulling her with him into the middle of the room where a giant cylindrical container stood, made out of some kind of metal. _

_Then, suddenly an explosion went off at the door they had just left._

"_Oh no." said Dr. Keller said. He opened a door in the cylinder and started pushing Mia inside as another explosion went of at the other side of the room. "I'm so sorry sweetie, I thought I'd have more time." He said to his daughter. Closing the door. "stay in there honey, I'm sorry and I love you." he said again. Then there was another explosion. And it felt like it was right next to Mia. Mia was bounced and joggled around and the last she remembered before she lost consciousness was her father's voice saying: "I'm sorry."_

Chapter one-

Clea woke up in a daze she was in a room, but wasn't her room. Her room was blue, and this room was white. She groaned a little, and tried to sit up. It looked like she was in the hospital. But why would she be in the hospital? She thought back, trying to remember what she had been doing that had put her in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was going to her dads office, and then a fire, and then... nothing. She couldn't remember anything else.

Suddenly, a nurse came in carrying a bouquet of flowers. In fact, now that she looked at the room properly, she could see a bunch of bouquets. But they were all a little wilted. as if they had been there for a while. Clea was about to ask the nurse how long she had been out when the nurse herself turned to face her after setting the bouquet down. The nurse gasped staring at her.

"What?" Clea asked her voice raspy and hoarse from disuse. Wow, she hadn't realized how dry her mouth was. "Can you get me some water?" Clea asked the nurse, who was still staring at her. The nurse seemed to snap out of a daze. "oh! um.. yes.. here you go." she said blushing and handing Clea a cup filled with water. Clea drank greedily, amazed at how thirsty she was. How long had she been lying here? She decided to ask the nurse this. The nurse seemed fidgety and a little worried. "How long have I been here?" Clea asked with some trepidation. Her parents would be worried and would never let her out again if it had been more than a day. In fact, where were her parents? Shouldn't they be here? "where are my parents?" Clea also asked as the nurse fidgeted. She seemed to be trying to figure out how to tell her something. At Clea's second question, the nurse's eyes filed with pity. Clea's heart sank. She didn't like it when people looked at her like that she did not need pity! Then the nurse spoke. "I am so sorry Miss Keller but..." she hesitated, then continued in soft voice the pity still in her eyes: "Your parents are dead. You have been in a coma for 4 weeks.


	2. Running Away

**I am soo sorry I haven't updated, I will try to update more often. How did everyone like the new chapter? I hope this one is as good.**

**Chapter 2: Running away**

Clea felt dead. It had been a week since she had woken up in the hospital and she still felt like it had just happened. Her parents... the only real family she had ever had, and they were gone. Her dad, who always had something to smile and laugh about... and her mom, who was always encouraging and comforting, and they were gone. Clea shook herself a little, trying get rid of the depressing thoughts, but it was no use. She was in Ms. Pillar's car. Ms. Pillar was the social worker who was looking after her. They were currently driving to the cemetery, Ms. Pillar had objected when Clea had told her that she wanted to see her parents graves, but had eventually given in, when Clea told her she would have to do it some time anyway.

"Are you all right?" Ms. Pillar asked, hearing her shift around. "We can still turn around you know."

* * *

"I'm fine." Clea replied. She hadn't spoken much since she had woken up. Although she wasn't 'fine' she didn't know how to put her feelings into words and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She felt like a jumble of emotions but one thought kept penetrating: _"__Their going to put me in an orphanage" _Clea did Not like orphanages she had bad experiences with them and didn't want a repeat. That was why she wanted to see her parents graves. Because she wanted to be near them one last time before she put her plan into action.

It was late, but Clea didn't mind. She liked the dark because no one could see her, or her emotions. She was in Ms. Pillar's house house, in the guest bedroom. They had come back from the cemetery earlier and Clea had said she wanted to be alone. Ms. Pillar left her alone thinking that she needed to have some time to grieve. What Clea was really doing however, was packing. Earlier at dinner, Ms. Pillar had mentioned that she had found an orphanage willing to take her in. Clea had hoped she would have more time to finalize her plan, but knew there was no other choice. She was leaving, tonight. So, after dinner, she gathered some essential items; an extra pair of clothes, necessities, and some cash(for once she was glad that her parents had been rich). She had a phone too but she didn't want someone to track it and find her so she decided to leave it. She put everything in a small backpack. Then all she had to do was wait for Ms. Pillar to go to sleep. At around 10:30pm, Clea heard her walk into her bedroom and get ready for bed. By 11:00, Clea could hear her quiet even breathing. Clea got up and left the room, sneaking a peek into Ms. Pillar's room to make sure she was asleep, Clea quietly slipped down the hall and into the kitchen. There, she grabbed some food from the fridge and the cupboard and added that to her supplies. She felt bad about stealing, but she knew she would need the food. After packing the food, Clea finally left through the back door and made her escape.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer.**


	3. Gotham City

**Hello everyone! I was going to do more for this chapter, but I decided to just publish it. Anyway, I am pretty proud of this chapter, Its my first fight seen so tell me how I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gotham City**

* * *

_Gotham city, of all the cities I could have chosen to run away to, why did I have to choose Gotham?_Clea thought to herself as she walked down a street in Gotham City. It was nearing evening. She had been in Gotham for two days and she could see why it was so gloomy. There were almost always clouds overhead, and the streets were filthy. Clea sighed. _You chose this place because its the least likely place people will think to look for you,_ she told herself sternly as she continued walking. Suddenly she heard a noise around the corner. _Was that a girls scream?_ Looking into a nearby alleyway, Clea could see four guys surrounding a young girl. Clea frowned, she hated bullies. Walking forward, Clea said "What do you think your doing?" The guys whirled around and smirked a little when they saw her. Clea smiled slightly and got into a fighting stance.

**Robin**

* * *

Robin flipped from one roof to another. Looking for any crimes in progress. He had convinced Batman to let him go on an early patrol. Things were quiet in the Cave, and Robin wanted some action. Flipping again, Robin heard a girl's terrified scream. Landing silently on a nearby roof, Robin looked down into one of Gotham's many alleyways. A girl was being surrounded by 4 guys. Robin smiled. It looked like he would be getting at least a little action tonight. Suddenly a girl appeared from the mouth of the alley. Robin frowned he hadn't seen her there. And he should have been able to tell she was there. After all, he could detect the cat a block over scrounging for food, so why hadn't he detected this girl? "What do you think your doing?" The strange girl asked the guys not really expecting an answer. _Hmm..._ Robin mused. She must be new to Gotham. Most people knew better than to approach four strange guys in Gotham especially so close to night. He decided that he'd better step in before she got hurt. Before he could do so however, The girl kicked the guy nearest her and punched the one next to him. Robin stared. This girl was fast!

**Clea**

Clea smiled again. It had been a while since she was in a good fist fight. The girl that the thugs were surrounding had run, Clea hoped she wasn't hurt. Ducking one of the thugs punches, Clea retaliated by hitting him in the stomach, then she turned quickly and kicked the guy trying to sneak up on her. However, when she turned back around she was to late to dodge the punch of another thug. Clea stumbled back, right into the thug she had just kicked. She turned quickly to the side. Barely dodging his grab at her. She backed away slowly. The thugs had surrounded her now and they looked really annoyed.

**Robin**

Robin Stared. The girl was actually quite good. She could use some formal training but she was managing pretty well. So far she had hit all of the guys at least once and she had only been hit herself once. Of course, now they had her cornered. Or they thought they did. The girl suddenly leaped to the side and flipped off the wall and behind the thugs. Robin almost whistled out loud, this girl was good! The girl looked a little winded, but was holding her own. One of the thugs decided he had had enough then, and pulled out a gun aiming it at the girl. Robin reacted instantly drawing a bird-er-ang and throwing it directly at the thug with the gun. But he was to late, the thug fired.

**Clea**

* * *

Clea felt a sudden rush of wind around her as the thug fired the gun. she stared at her would be murderer waiting for the bullet to hit, but the bullet didn't hit her. It flew out of the gun with a bang and then, It was like an invisible shield appeared and the bullet ricocheted off it, clattering to the ground. _What was that? _Clea thought. Just then, something slammed into the gun in the thugs hand. He cursed, and dropped the gun, holding his injured hand. Clea squinted at the object. Was that a bird-er-ang? It was. She saw the famous Boy Wonder jump down from a roof above and take out all four thugs easily. He neatly cuffed them together and called the commissioner. Before, he could turn to talk to her however, Clea turned around and ran silently out of the alley way. She was grateful to the Boy Wonder and all, but she didn't want him finding out who she was and make her go back to Star city. When she thought that she was far enough away, Clea stopped running and started towards her temporary home. An old building that was barely standing. Clea sighed and flopped onto an old couch. Today had been an interesting day.

* * *

**So, Another chapter done! Now I have to work on the next one! :)**


End file.
